


The Kapitan and the Soldat

by Gaia_bing



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Both Steve and Bucky are Winter Soldiers, Drabble, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Romance, Secret Relationship, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_bing/pseuds/Gaia_bing
Summary: Siberia, 1992.How could all of this happen?





	The Kapitan and the Soldat

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, another drabble, made by yours truly. Hope you guys like it! :)

Siberia, 1992.

 

The Soldat and the Kapitan were never supposed to fall in love.

  
They were the chosen ones, the lucky ones, the new _Fists of Hydra_.

  
They were never supposed to remember anything.

  
How could this happen?

  
How, for over half a century, this could go on behind everyone's back?

  
How could they convince people like them, seemingly their children, to turn their backs on us?

  
How could they take down this glorious organization from the ground up so easily?

  
And most importantly: how could the two of you be about to kill me right about now?

  
The Soldat smiled as he pointed his Glock toward the pleading Hydra executive. "Easy." he began. "You might be able to take the minds away from people..."

  
The Kapitan grinned as his Revolver reflected the shiny orange flames of the building that was burning down all around them.

 

"But," he finished, "You can never take their hearts away, no matter how hard you try."

  
_*BANG!*_

  
The Soldat and the Kapitan wiped the residual blood of their fallen enemy from their faces and turned toward each other.

  
"Ready to go, my love?" asked the short-blond haired one.

  
"Yes, yes I am, my love." responded the long-haired brunet one.

  
And they'd never tell anyone their secret....

  
The system that had made them remember each other, no matter who got wiped and when...

  
No matter who got put back into the ice and when...

  
The thousands upon thousands of small pieces of paper scattered all around the world, never written in the same language, but all meaning the same feeling, the same memory.

  
The one vow that they'd made to each other the first time they'd admitted that the _Fists of Hydra_ weren't just weapons with no minds, they were humans with hearts too.

  
And that theirs were and would always be beating for one other.

  
The same words that they now whispered to each other, as they, along with the other Wintersoldiers that had gladly helped them along with their plan, watched their former world burn from afar and then leaned in together for a tender kiss.

  
_"You are my Soldat."_

  
_"You are my Kapitan."_

  
And that had never, _ever_ and could never, _ever_ change.


End file.
